


For the Best

by wincheslut



Category: D - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincheslut/pseuds/wincheslut
Summary: Castiel and Meg finally confess their love for each other, until Dean intervenes.





	

"I think, I may have fallen in love with you Meg." Cas' words seemed to have taken a toll on the short blonde girl, those words had never been expressed towards her before, always rejected.   
"C'mon Clarence, why would you want to do that? I'm poison, filth." Meg sat upright, attempting to be eye level with the angel in front of her. His hooded eyelids almost covered his sapphire eyes as he tilted his head questioningly, taking her cold hands in his.  
"You don't think you deserve to be loved..." Castiel observed, then took her soft face in his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She tried to look away, divert her vision anywhere other than the deep blue oceans she tended to get shipwrecked in but his gaze on her was so strong, it was almost like there were chains between their eyes.  
"You're good. That's so rare throughout your kind." His hand trailed from her cheek to the heated crook of her neck, his face nearing hers with every word he spoke.  
"You're my perfect anomaly."   
Their lips briefly brushed, which caused a mild rumble of thunder outside. They pulled apart and gazed longingly into each other's eyes, then Meg wrapped her pale arms around Castiels shoulders almost desperately and tangled her fingers in his hair.   
"I love you, hot wings." she smirked, before pulling Castiel towards her, crashing their lips together in a passionate mess. His hands remained on either side of her neck, tracing his right forefinger softly along her jaw bone, her hands however were meshed in his soft dark hair, tugging every so often attempting to bring them closer together. I think that says a lot about their personalities.  
Castiels hands travelled to her waist, their lips breaking contact for a moment tilting her body so she was now almost lying on the unclean motel sofa, with only Cas' arm supporting her. Just before their lips collided for a third time, the old door hinges groan and Megs eyes were diverted toward the source of the disturbance, whereas Cas' eyes never left the pale girls face.

"Cas?" the low voice hummed, now diverting Castiels attention.   
"Dean." Cas' stammered, almost flailing away from Meg. He stood upright and brushed out his trench coat. There was unreadable emotion on Dean's face, but it was pointed more toward disgust. Meg snapped her fingers, removing herself from the room. Cas tugged on the fabric belt of his trench coat, trying to figure out the right words to say to explain himself.  
"Dean..." he began.  
"What the hell Cas?!" Dean interrupted, stepping toward Cas, "Meg? Out of all the people we meet on this job you get down with Meg?" he bellowed, even though there was a metre between then Cas could still feel the heat radiating off of Dean while his hands were clenched in fists, eyebrows knitted together.  
"I wasn't 'getting down' with her..." his voice started off bold but then faded out as he made eye contact with the man before him, pure anger and disappointment clouding his piercing green orbs.  
"Cas man, don't tell me you have feelings for her. She's a demon. We had a plan. Use her to get to Crowley, then send that bitch back to hell." Dean’s eyes softened, taking a step back from him.   
"I think I-" he starts, but Dean sighed and managed to cut him off again.  
"She's still a demon Cas, feelings or not. C'mon man, you have to do the right thing.." Dean placed a reassuring hand on Cas' shoulder, endeavouring to show sympathy or solace but he shrugged it off angrily while stepping away from Dean.  
"Dean, I LOVE her, I had never felt before she came along, don't ask me to do this, I'm begging you." Cas' angry eyes all of a sudden soft and full to tipping point with tears. He bit down on his plump bottom lip, in attempt of keeping the tears in but he bit to hard. A single drop of blood travelled down his chin while the faucet in his eyes collapsed, the tears he so desperately tried to contain flowing like a pulsing river through a broken dam. Dean approached Cas gingerly, but he held up his hand to show he doesn't want Dean to help. He doesn't want Dean to do anything.  
"I-I just want to be alone." he whimpered, crashing to the floor and dragging his knees up to his chest like a small child. He sobbed into his knees, tugging at his raggedy hair angrily. Dean took one last glance at Cas before closing the door behind him. He seemed so weak, so vulnerable. It was a heart-wrenching sight, an angel of the Lord, a supposedly heartless warrior, curled up on a dirty motel floor with damp eyes and heart achingly damaged sobs. What had this girl, this thing done to him?   
His crippling love for her was deplorable.

 

"Meg?" Cas' voice called out into the empty looking motel room, bed untouched, all lights are off, no clothes, no sign of anyone living there at all. Then Cas' remembered that Demons didn't need to eat, or sleep, much like himself. His mind couldn't help but wonder what she got up to the nights that they were apart.  
"In here, Clarance." her soft, almost fragile voice called from the bathroom of the temporary abode, he followed the sound and found her bloody and bruised. Panicked, he rushed to her side and ran his hand through her hair.  
"Meg?" Oh God what happened?" Castiels voice broke, holding the limp girl in his arms. He tried to brush her hair out of her face but she winced, the hair getting caught to a wound on her temple.  
"Demons. They wanted info, and also my head." she sputtered, pointing toward the two burnt out corpses slung into the bathtub, a small amount of blood falling from her mouth. Castiel raised his two fingers and presses them lightly to her forehead, within seconds all her external and internal injuries had healed.  
"Cas, I couldv-" he cut Megs words off by pressing his fingers to her lips. He then moved his hand around, holding her delicate face in his hand.   
He was about to press his lips against hers when Deans deafening words rang through his ears.

 

"You have to do the right thing."  
He sighed and stood up, pulling Meg with him leaving her with a puzzled look. Castiel thought about what him and Dean discussed only days ago, his stomach knotting horribly at the thought.  
“Clarence?” her soft voice sparked fireworks in the celestial being, which made his conflicted thoughts darken even further. He started walking toward the exit, certain that she would blindly follow him.  
“Where are you going?” she placed her fingers lightly on his trench coat, and he paused, almost lost in the beautiful smile painted on her lips. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than his lips on hers, to hold her delicate face and just appreciate her in all her stubborn glory, he wanted her hands tangled in his hair or tugging at the fabric on his torso, he just wanted to love her. He shook the admiration off, hardening his features and furrowed his eyebrows.   
“Just come with me.” He pleaded, as she crossed her arms in refusal.  
"Come on Meg, please we don't have long." Cas desperately grabbed Megs wrist, pulling her along with him, she was stubborn but there wasn't anyone she trusted more than the angel who had a steel tie around her almost dead heart.  
Sighing, she removed his hand from her wrist and entwined their fingers, which left a painful sting in Castiels chest. He lead her out of the motel, toward the shop across the street and down the ominous steps. There stood a crooked door waiting, marked ‘basement’.   
“You chose a creepy basement over a dirty motel? Not very ‘Pizza Man’ of you.” She attempted to joke to hide the anxiety rattling through her ribcage. His face didn’t show even a flicker of amusement, or any emotion in fact which intensified her paranoia. As they walked in, Cas effortlessly found the light switch that of course, was dim and made little to no difference.   
Without a word, Cas harshly pulled Megs lips to his own, pulling her body in the process and just before she could melt against him the feeling was gone, and he was more than 3 feet away.   
“Caaaaaas.” She let out a frustrated whine, attempting to walk toward him but was stopped by nothing, like an invisible wall. Her stomach dropped as she shoved the air in front of her, but was met by the invisible force once again.  
"Cas, what is this?" fear rang through her voice, as she glanced at the devils trap above her. Cas remained silent, his eyes glued to the floor.  
"Clarence." she snapped, attempting to intimidate him, but fear was still embedded in her tone. Her throat ran dry, burning as she attempted to keep the tears from falling.  
He turned away, grabbing a small tattered book from the shelf.  
"Cas, answer me.." her voice was now shaky, fragile nearly. Cas' whole body ached, as a man, he wanted to break the trap and hold her forever, reassuring that he would never ever hurt her, but as an angel he knew, he had to do what was right. Dean's voice echoed in his head, his words rattling around. 

 

"You have to do the right thing.."

 

"I'm so sorry." he choked out, as he tried so hard not to cry. Her eyes filled with realisation, she screams and screams, begging him not to.   
He read the enochian words from the ancient book, silencing Meg as her vessel started to choke on the black smoke leaving her. That black smoke was who Castiel fell in love with, he paused for a moment and Meg took it to enter the vessel again. She gasped and falls to her knees.   
"Castiel, please.. If I go back there I'll die. She’ll die.” Her hands gestured towards her body, her vessel. “Do you know what it cost me to help you and those two idiots? Every demon that sees me is ordered to torture and kill on sight. The torture part is courtesy of Crowley." She attempted to push herself back up, but Castiel continued the enochian ritual, before she could stand.   
"I trusted you!" She screamed, falling to her knees once again. Her pained cries tore a hole in Castiels heart as the words keep tumbling from his lips.   
"I love you, Clarence." she barely whispered, as she left her vessel, evaporating against the markings above her. Castiel paced over to the girl Meg left behind, the vessel did die and Castiel assumed it was from all the damage it took while Meg was possessing her but little did he know, her vessel died because the demon inside her was latching onto her heart, reviving it and becoming one. Their love almost made Meg human again.   
Oblivious to this information, the body before him wasn’t Meg, but to him it was. His anomaly. He clutched the limp, lifeless body desperately in his arms, finally letting himself cry. His wails were so pained, so heart wrenching that lightning started to fall, hitting the ground with every blood curdling scream Castiel let out, as he rocked back and forth on the filthy ground, alone.


End file.
